Lo siento
by Misus11
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sakura, pero no se siente nada feliz de no poder compartir este importante día con la unica persona que la puede hacer feliz... y todo por su culpa por haberle "mentido"... lo que no sabe es que tendra una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas... y quien sabe :) lograr ganar algo mas que una amistad... PASEN Y LEAN es mejor... :P


HOOLA, mi nuevo publico :P, pues esto es básicamente un pequeño momento de inspiracion, en vista de que mi querida musa no me quiere ayudar con el fic LuNa que estoy escribiendo, decidí hacer un one-shot de mi pareja favorita de Naruto... para los que crean que el NaruSaku ha muerto... pues este no es su fic... jajajaja muchas gracias a todos de ante mano por sus criticas constructivas... debo aclarar que todos los personajes y la historia que aquí se encuentran no son mios, si no mas bien de Masashi Kishimoto a quien admiro tambien...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habia pasado incluso meses desde que vio por última vez al rubio que tantas veces le había salvado la vida, no tenia mucha información sobre él, después de todo, sabia que él no quería verla, por mas triste que esas palabras resonaran en su mente, la única culpable era ella… solo ella, y le daba rabia no poder culpar a nadie mas de su desdicha, aunque una parte de si, se había negado al comienzo de esta tortura a aceptar la culpa…. pero tuvo que aceptarlo y eso aun la hacia llorar. Abrazo de nuevo sus piernas mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas palidas y desprotegidas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, era irónico, él había sido siempre el más detallista en esta fecha , su cumpleaños, jamas podría dejar de agradecerle lo mucho que se esforzaba cada año estuvieran o no juntos, en hacer de ese día el mas especial del año… y es que eso era una tradición de ambos, hacer los mejores regalos en sus cumpleaños, después de todo eran amigos, de los mejores, habían llorado, reído, batallado e incluso amado juntos.

Pero no, este año había esperado como un estúpida una llamada que sabia no llegaría, un detalle ausente, incluso su corazón y mente habían creado la ilusión de que sin avisarle, sin tan siquiera preguntárselo llegara a su puerta, con esa sonrisa zorruda que lo identificaba entre todos los hombres que había conocido. Ingenua… como solía ser, aguardaba aun impaciente por ese complemento, lo único que le faltaba y a la vez lo único que quería ese dia. Su corazón aun conociendo que el reloj marcaba el final de su dia, seguía esperándolo, a él y solo a él.

Con furia lanzo el teléfono contra la pared, queria callar a su mente...a sus palabras que resonaban en su mente una vez mas.

"odio a las personas que se mienten a si mismas"…

Pero lo que él no sabia… es que ella de verdad se preocupaba por él, lo quería y lo quería en un extremo que jamas entenderia, un extremo al que muchos llamarían enamoramiento, pero ella no le daba ese adjetivo a nada… que no tuviera que ver con el pelinegro, tonta, sí… mucho, pero sus sentimientos hacia el rubio eran mas profundos, jamas se había preocupado por nadie como lo hacia por él, por Naruto, por el chico del sello maldito… jamas había sentido que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza cuando alguien le mencionaba acerca de sus sentimientos por él, ¿Qué le pasaba? Con Sasuke gritaba a todo pulmón que lo amaba, pero… de alguna u otra forma, los sentimientos que tenia por el rubio, eran un silencio que se delataba cuando alguien le mencionaba algo acerca del amor que sentía por aquel chico infantil y sus mejillas rojas tampoco ayudaban a guardar el secreto.

Jamas entendería si le mintió o no bajo la nieve ese día al único chico que le había logrado arrancar risas, lagrimas y esos sentimientos TAN vivos.

Entrelazo sus dedos entre su cabellera, un claro signo de desesperación. Cuanto lo extrañaba, maldito idiota ausente…suspiro, pero luego entre la oscuridad de aquella habitación el sonido de su celular le arranco una sonrisa, se acerco lentamente al pequeño aparato que para gracia de dios había logrado impactar contra unos de sus peluches.

El peso del mundo volvió a sus hombros cuando leyó el nombre de su mejor amiga en la pantalla, suspiro, no quería hablar con nadie, pero no podía hacerse la idiota, al menos la había llamado para contarle que estaba bien, o al menos eso suponía.

-Hola Ino…-dijo resignada a pasar los pocos minutos que eran dedicados a ella en una charla con su mejor amiga, era mejor que nada, aunque no era lo que quería.

-Primero no quieres ir a beber sake como buen cumpleaños que te mereces y ahora me dices Ino… ¿que te pasa acaso te robaron las ganas de vivir los duendecitos de santa Claus? Vamos frentesota-escucho la voz alegre de su mejor amiga, no podía culparla, ella no sabia el trato especial que tenia con Naruto, no conocía nada acerca de sus detalles o llamadas importantes, pero sabia que Ino no ignoraba su estado de animo, por mas que intentara disimularlo, siempre podría ver sobre esa fachada.

-estoy bien ino, solo algo cansada, ya entenderás estuve entrenando hasta que me buscaste para ir al spa…además toda la celebración con las chicas…hablando de eso... gracias fue un lindo detalle…- sonreía, no con toda sus fuerzas, pero era sincera, su mejor amiga se había esforzado al máximo por alegrar aquel día.

-no tienes porque agradecerme, solo espero que hagas algo igual de grande que esto para mi cumpleaños , frente de marquesina.- se silencio...

-¿…sabes… algo de él?-no quería, pero debía preguntar.

-¿No te ha llamado o dado señales de vida hoy?-pregunto indignada… por lo que la pelirrosa comprendió que de verdad esta vez iba enserio … su separación seria total, no pudo evitar sentir rabia, con él y con ella misma, sus ojos se inundaron por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

-… -

-Sakura, es increíble, ustedes dos han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, tu has sido su enfermera, su amiga… su compañera y ¿ni siquiera te llamo?... me extraña de Naruto… es un idiota, ya lo sabes…-pero antes de que su amiga pudiera seguir insultándolo de la manera que ella creía que se lo merecia, algo en su ventana llamo su atención, un reflejo de luz hizo que ignorara por completo las palabras de la rubia, y se concentrara en mover la cortina.

-Ino… te llamo luego…-fue lo unico que logro formular.

-pero … pero…Sakura- colgó, sus ojos no podían creer lo que observaban, era él… mirándola con sus ojos azules y profundos, con una expresión que pagaría millones si la enmarcaba, incrédulo y algo apenado por ser descubierto, escondio tras de si algo que tenia entre manos.

-…-

-…-

La sopresa en ambos rostros fue reemplazada por la nostalgia, la rabia, la tristeza, el dolor e incluso la felicidad de volverse a tener así de cerca.

Ahora era un amargo silencio lo que los separaba, eso y una ventana, la cual sakura procedio abrir.

-…Hola….-se arriesgo a romper el hielo el joven.

-…eres….-La joven estaba hecha un manojo de sentimientos a flor de piel, por lo que poco a poco sus lagrimas cayeron al suelo, su mandibula se tenso, pero para suerte de ella, el continuo la frase.

-Un maldito…si, lo sé.-termino el rubio, escondiendo con mayor anhelo lo que traía tras de si.

-…- otra vez un silencio inundo el pequeño balcón de la joven pelirrosa.

-…pero...al menos no soy un mentiroso.-el corazón herido del joven, el cual se había esforzado por curar, solto el golpe.

-…si viniste a hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, si viniste a humillarme después de todo lo que te he esperado, puedes irte por donde viniste, Uzumaki…-la joven se giro con enojo, por mas que su corazón le gritaba que se lanzara en los brazos del rubio, su orgullo la reprimió violentamente, estaba enojada y el joven con su corazón herido parlante, no lograba apaciguar la situación. El rubio se sintio pesimo... la verdad no venia para hechar mas leña al fuego...su corazón la necesitaba a ella como ella a él.

-…Lo siento, Sakura-chan…-fueron las palabras que tanto deseo escuchar, estaban tan cargadas de sentimiento, de verdad, que no le cabia duda de lo mucho que extraño la inocencia de aquel joven que tanto apreciaba, su corazón dio un giro inesperado y en lugar girarse y propiciarle uno de sus característicos golpes, se atrevio a mirar de nuevo esos ojos azules, pero esta vez con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos verdes.

-…yo también lo siento, Naruto, no sabes cuanto lo siento…- el rubio comprendió todo, sus sentimientos, que juro dados por muertos, renacieron en aquel instante, esa mujer lo traía loco, había cometido locuras por ella, la había amado, como de verdad se ama a alguien, entregando hasta su vida, amaba cada una de sus acciones, amaba como reia, como mandaba, como golpeaba o mas bien como LO golpeaba, amaba como curaba a las personas, la manera en como su inteligencia la llevaba a conclusiones y planes que él jamas seguía, amaba su forma de celebrar, de preocuparse por él… la amaba, y por eso mismo odiaba verla tan frágil… por que ella siempre ha sido fuerte, y vaya que el lo sabia.

-…siento haberte golpeado, por que no sabes cuanto te respeto…. Siento haberme burlado alguna vez de ti, por que no sabes cuanto te admiro por lo valiente y fuerte que eres… pero mas que nada…. Siento que hayas creído que te menti aquella vez, por que no sé si lo hice…no..no sé que siento… peor sé que lo siento, Naruto…-comprendio entonces que ahora el corazón herido que hablaba era el de la pelirrosa, la cual le abria una parte importante de si.

Sonrio con esa sonrisa característica suya, se alegraba tanto de entender ahora la verdad, si las mujeres podrían ser complicadas, y vaya que lo había entendido aquellos meses que intento sacarse a la ojiverde de su corazón invitando a salir a Hinata, vaya… que tonto había sido, pero ahora entendia… escuchaba la verdad de Sakura y si que se arrepentia de haberle llamado mentirosa o de haberle dicho que la odiaba…. Vaya el mentiroso era otro.

-… y siento ser tan orgullosa a veces… siento… mucho…haberte alejado de mi… en todo lo que te dije…no hay una sola mentira….Naruto…. de verdad lo siento.-vaya… ¿seguia pidiendo disculpas? Rio suavemente, vio como la mirada amenazante y verde que tanto amaba se ponía sobre sus ojos, pero sin cambiar de estado de animo, pues nada podía evitar la alegría hasta estúpida que envolvía su corazón, dejo de lado lo que escondia para dejarlo caer…

Sus pasos se acercaron a la pelirrosa, la cual aun con ira reflejada en su rostro, quedo envuelta en los brazos masculinos.

Algo había de mágico en aquel momento, como si el mundo se detuviera ante aquel abrazo, como lo había hecho veces antes. Sakura, incrédula entre aquellos brazos, dejo escapar la alegría de ver su sueño cumplido, su único deseo de cumpleaños, estar entre esos brazos… solo esos brazos. Se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo del joven, quien rio ante la reacción de la joven.

-…este es nuestro primer abrazo oficial, ¿cierto, Sakura-Chan?- pronuncio entre una sonrisa ahora mas relaja el joven, la verdad es que la había extrañado cada dia más.

-…cállate, idiota, arruinas el momento.-

Ambos rieron suavemente, mientras se acoplaban al abrazo que compartían, no necesitaban de mas palabras, allí aquella noche, sus almas se reencontraron y como si fuera el destino, volvieron a su sincronía habitual.

Pero algo rompió el encantamiento, tal como cenicienta, las doce campanadas alertaron al rubio, despertando lo del encantamiento que había caído.

-OH…demonios, se me había olvidado que estaba tan tarde…-se separo abruptamente de la pelirrosa, dejándola con cierto malestar en su paladar.

-hey, ¿Qué tontería te pasa ahora?- su voz denoto algo del enojo que sentía.

-…que… ya no es tu cumple años…. Y no te di mi regalo… he incumplido con la tradicion-la voz del rubio sonaba realmente triste, lo que enterneció la mirada severa de la joven.

-espero no sea muy tarde, pero… feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan.-

Los ojos verdes posaron su mirada sobre el pequeño objeto que tenia Naruto entre sus manos, su sonrisa se lleno de nostalgia.

-…Naruto… tu, después de todo lo que te he hecho, aun asi planeabas darme algo…para mi cumpleaños.-

-Por mas enojado, que pude o no estar contigo, jamas olvidaría que eres mi mejor amiga y además… jamas rompo una promesa…-una sonrisa zorruda nacio de los labios del rubio quien observaba con gran inocencia a la joven delante suyo.

-Naruto…eres increíble…-sus labios rosados dejaron ver una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos inundados de lagrimas, esta vez por la felicidad que hacia su corazón palpitar.

Tomo el pequeño paquete entre sus manos y alegremente dejo ver su contenido, se soprendio, al ver una pequeña sakura vestida de enfermera con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-vaya Naruto, es hermosa ¿de donde la sacaste?- las mejillas rojas del joven hicieron que la pelirrosa malintepretara la situación, enojada , entre diente, dispuesta golpearle con su furia, fue detenida por las palabras de naruto.

-La hice yo mismo…-la sinceridad de los hechos y las multiples heridas que tenia en los dedos el joven zorro, confirmaron sus palabras.-entre mis entrenamientos, sabia que por mas enojado que estuviese contigo, debía hacer este dia el mejor, y como sabia que no podría mirarte o escucharte sin volver a caer en tus redes…quise hacerte este pequeño regalo… pero mira como es la vida, jure que no estabas en casa.-

-caer… en mi redes…-repitio la joven, intentando comprender. Cuando el rubio comprendio que había soltado una bomba de tiempo se sonrrojo, peor dispuesto a todo, respiro hondo.

-Si..Sakura-chan… ¿acaso no es bastante obvio?... me gustas y mucho… desde que tengo memoria, al inicio fue solo un simple enamoramiento, pero ahora, con cada dia que pasa, por mas que intente olvidarte, es como si este sentimiento fuera tres veces mas poderoso que todos los Hokages juntos y a la vez tan placentero como unas diez mil noches de ramen todo lo que pueda comer gratis….es… es amor Sakura-chan… lo que yo siento por ti es amor y…. no puedo evitarlo… me gusta todo de ti, todo lo que haces y como lo haces… eres única y la única persona a quien he amado-las palabras salían con tanto atropello del corazón del joven a sus labios que temblaba, era una imagen tierna, era, entre todo la mejor confesión de amor que alguien jamas le había hecho en su vida… y todo por que era sincera, de las mas profundas y verdaderas que jamas había escuchado y fue allí en ese momento de sinceridad absoluta, de desprotección, que ella entendio que en lo que ella había dicho esa noche de nieve, no había una sola mentira…

Ella también lo amaba, mas de lo que había amado a alguien en su vida, entre todos esos dolorosos recuerdos, Naruto, era su luz y su alegría, era feliz a su lado y era ella, no tenia que fingir ni cambiar nada de ella, por que asi la amaba él y ella no cambiaria nada de él por que para ella el era perfecto…

Sus actos no se hicieron esperar y se abalanzo sobre el chico, haciéndole caso esta vez a su corazón.

-Naruto… con todo mi corazón…. Quiero que sepas, que también te amo… mas de lo que jamas amare a nadie, no te miento… nunca lo he hecho…te amo naruto uzumaki …a ti y solo a ti.-se sentía tan bien susurrarle la verdad, se sentía liberador reconocer que lo que ella sentía era amor por el chico de la sonrisa encantadora.

-Sa-sakura-chan…-no le cabia duda, ella no mentia, las mejillas rojas, sus brazos… solo había algo que le confirmaría que de verdad aquella mujer que tanto amaba, que tanto había deseado tener asi de cerca… era sincera esta vez.

Se separo un poco de aquella figura femenina, delicada y fuerte a la vez, para mirarla a sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, para luego ver esos labios entreabiertos suplicantes, sonrio de medio lado antes de tomar el valor suficiente para atrapar los labios de su mejor amiga, los cuales ahora bajo los suyos, se movían timidos, pero anhelantes, un beso tierno, era la respuesta y si sabia bien naruto que un beso sin amor, sabia siempre a lo mismo, pero esta vez era un sabor dulce, el mejor que había sentido en su vida, los labios suaves de la pelirrosa hacia que su piel exhalara fuego, y las manos juguetonas de la joven sobre su pecho, lo estaban volviendo loco. Si… eso era amor, amor por el cual cometeria locuras… por el cual daría la vida.

Al separarse sus ojos se encontraron, tratando de mandarse el mejor mensaje de amor posible, ambos rieron a la vez, sus almas estaban sincronizadas, sus cuerpos suplicaban quedarse asi, juntos y compartiendo su calor.

-…Sakura-Chan…te amo-susurro el rubio… con una sinceridad que solo era digna de él.

-… yo a ti Naruto…pero…jamas me dijiste si aceptabas mis disculpas…-bajo la mirada la pelirrosa, mientras jugaba con sus pies, aun atrapada por los brazos del rubio, el cual hizo un mohín al escuchar la ultima frase.

-Vaya momento para traer eso a colación…-dijo molesto

-Naruto no me evadas el tema…-refuto mas molesta aun la pelirrosa.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…porque… tu nunca me mentiste…-la sonrisa sincera y lamirada cargada de amor del rubio, atraparon de nuevo a la pelirrosa quien sintió como su mundo se alejaba de sus hombros, al menos por esa noche…sonrio con sinceridad absoluta

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan…- se aventuro a decir el rubio, para luego atrapar de nuevo los labios que el había demarcado como suyos, ante lo cual, la pelirrosa correspondio alegre.

Sin duda… el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.

NO SE QUE TAL QUEDO... me negue a releerlo, la verdad espero que les haya gustado... si no era solo un desahoguito XD...

ya saben dejen sus comentarios :D


End file.
